Rorikstead
Rorikstead is a small community in Whiterun Hold, and is therefore patrolled by Whiterun guards. History It is the farthest settlement from Whiterun along the western border near The Reach. The settlement consists of two cottages, an inn, and a manor. The Frostfruit Inn is run by Mralki, another former soldier, and his son Erik. Rorik's Manor is inhabited by Rorik and Jouane Manette, the healer who saved Rorik's life during the war. Rorikstead also has two farms. Cowflop Farm is run by Ennis, who tends to the farm with the help of Reldith. The other farm is run by Lemkil, who tends to the farm alone. Lemkil's two young daughters, Sissel and Britte, do not help with the farm, much to his irritation. After getting the Dragonstone for Farengar Secret-Fire, a conversation between Farengar and Delphine reveals that the book Holdings of Jarl Gjalund (laying on the table) may predate the First Era. In this book Rorikstead is mentioned as one of the assets of Jarl Gjalund, under the name Rorik's Steading. This either means that the book is not as old as they think, or that the town is much older than is to be said by the locals in town and that Rorik simply took the name of the town and pretends to have founded it. This could also be a mistake by Bethesda. Interactions Erik's Quest The Dragonborn is asked to convince Mralki to allow Erik to become an adventurer. A Night to Remember Ennis accuses the Dragonborn of stealing Gleda the Goat, one of his livestock, and requests that the Dragonborn retrieve the goat from a giant named Grok. After completing the quests in Witchmist Grove and Morvunskar, the Dragonborn is rewarded with the Sanguine Rose. Characters *Rorik *Jouane Manette *Mralki *Erik the Slayer *Ennis *Reldith *Lemkil *Sissel *Britte *Lokir (Deceased) *Whiterun Guards Nearby landmarks *Serpent's Bluff Redoubt: It is located up the hill to the southwest of the village, it is a Forsworn encampment. *Talking Stone Camp: It is located northeast of the village, it is home to giants. *Orotheim: It is just north of Talking Stone Camp. *The Rorikstead Dragon Burial Mound is also nearby. *Lund's hut is nearby. *Up on the hill just north of the city a shrine of Akatosh can be found, along with a Dragon Scale and a copy of the book Kolb and the Dragon. Map Trivia *Lokir, the horse-thief seen during the prologue, is from Rorikstead. However, none of the townspeople mention him and he has no residence in the town. *The settlement is mentioned in the song Ragnar the Red. *Alduin may be seen trying to raise a dragon near Rorikstead after Dragon Rising has been completed. *Upon fast traveling here a Forsworn can be found attacking the guards even though Forsworn are usually found in the Reach, while Rorikstead is located in Whiterun Hold. This is due to the fact that Rorikstead's location is very close to the Reach. *Strangely, with all the effort the game puts into making Rorikstead seem famous, the village itself is quite small. *Whiterun guards will often mention Rorikstead by saying, "Rorikstead is a nice enough little hamlet, but a boring posting for a guard." This could be hinting at the nearby dragon burial site and eventual dragon attack. Appearances * de:Rorikstatt fr:Rorikbourg pl:Rorikstead ru:Рорикстед Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations